Vómitos de amor
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Con Monoma, las cosas siempre son así: retorcidas, meticulosas y, a veces, terriblemente fatales. Fatalista, sabe que no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar estar completa y perdidamente enamorado de Kendō Itsuka. Y tampoco puede evitar decírselo sin más. De la peor manera. En el peor momento.
1. Vómitos de amor

**Me estaba acordando de lo mucho que quiero a mi bestia salvaje llamada Monoma Neito y que esto llevaba escrito desde el año pasado. Este cuadrado amoroso es una de mis ideas más estúpidamente divertidas. Y pues, sí. Quería compartirlo. Terminé de escribirla hoy, al fin. Mientras caminaba.** **Que _qué aburrido es caminar en una caminadora sin cambiar de paisaje._ Fue un entretenimiento terminarlo.**

 **Sale el MonoKendō. Viene otro en camino, _bye_.**

 **Disclaimer:** _My Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Vómitos de amor**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

Kendō y Tetsutetsu se entretienen hablando.

Él se queja. Ella se ríe. Y el total de ambos es como una combinación extraña y curiosa.

A Tetsutetsu no le gusta que se rían de él. Kendō suelta risas más por diversión que por burlarse. _Y_ _aún así_ , Tetsutetsu no le hace ningún reclamo que suene en serio. Incluso cuando sí se siente como si ella se estuviera riendo de él.

Es claro. Porque Kendō de todas maneras le ofrece ayuda, para con las materias y temas que no entiende. Y le explica siempre, con mucha paciencia.

Así que Tetsutetsu está agradecido con Kendō. Y Kendō está encariñada con él.

De una forma muy rara.

Monoma los ve y cada que visualiza a Kendō moviendo su largo cabello, no deja de hacerse a la idea de que si se está riendo y está tan animada, y si le tiene tanta paciencia a ese cabeza dura de Tetsutetsu, la conclusión es obvia.

Tetsutetsu se queja. Kendō se ríe. El muchacho con menos de dos dedos de frente se atasca en un tema que no comprende y no se entera de que Kendō le está coqueteando.

Tan sólo hace falta mirar su balanceo natural. El contoneo de sus caderas. La forma que tiene de sacar el pecho. Los estiramientos innecesarios de sus brazos. Y esa _cosa_ que hace con su cabello, echándoselo para atrás, luego para adelante, como si no se decidiera por cómo llevarlo en el hecho de tenerlo atado en una coleta de lado.

Neito los observa. Sus ojos quedándose siempre bien fijos en los movimientos de su compañera. Y destila, (irradia), molestia profunda, (casi odio), por sus poros.

—Qué desperdicio... —mastica las palabras. Sus ojos entornados todavía esperando a que Kendō deje de hacer el tonto y se aleje del muchacho metálico. Y es que.

 _Ella ni siquiera lo nota._

Que está coqueteando y que su coqueteo pasa por alto a los ojos del muchacho.

Y Tetsutetsu no se entera por andar en la lela con Shiozaki.

Monoma lo sabe porque ha visto cómo es que la mira y la tiene muy bien cuidada. Todos en el salón lo saben, porque si cualquiera se acerca a hacerle algo a Shiozaki, el primero que salta a la vista de estar a su alrededor es Tetsutetsu.

Tetsutetsu resguardando a Shiozaki es lo más natural del mundo.

Incluso Kendō lo sabe. No puede no saberlo si para ello sólo hace falta echarles una mirada. Pero aún así, no parece que tenga nada en contra de Shiozaki. O de Tetsutetsu estando enamorado de Shiozaki.

 _« No lo sabe. »_

Es lo único que Monoma puede pensar. Que Itsuka no está, al parecer, para nada consciente de ella misma. En ese aspecto. En cuanto a sus sentimientos.

Se pregunta si será verdad. Y el mejor momento para tratar de averiguar es cuando Tetsutetsu se levanta y va detrás de Shiozaki, dejando a la presidenta de la clase sola sin ningún tipo de aviso.

A él no se le ha acercado nadie porque ese día se ha levantado especialmente de mal humor y entonces los demás, como una regla implícita de la clase B, siempre se dejan espacio cuando ocurre algo como eso. Porque lo notan. Porque se conocen ya bastante bien.

La única que ignora todo y va por su causa es la pequeña de ascendencia americana, que a veces luce tan perdida como un cachorro incluso cuando se trata de leer el ambiente.

Pero algo como eso no importa tanto como la expresión contenida que se dibuja en el rostro de Itsuka. Y por un segundo Monoma cree que se va a quebrar. Se alza de su pupitre, pero nada más el tiempo que le toma realizar aquella acción, Kendō ya parece recompuesta en su lugar. Y ahora su mirada está que se pasea por el grupo, revisando que todo estuviera en orden. Sus miradas se encuentran y ella no parece demasiado sorprendida, pero él un poco sí se siente así, aunque no lo demuestre. Ha sido un buen momento para encontrarse con niveles bajos de energía y por eso apenas ha reaccionado (aunque normalmente algo como eso lo habría hecho, aunque fuera, mirar a otra parte).

En esa ocasión, sus miradas se quedan enganchadas y Monoma siente que se va a desinflar en cualquier momento, preso de aquella sensación de apatía que lo ha sobrecogido todo el día. Entonces, Kendō se le acerca, un poco preocupada, y se jala un asiento para poder sentarse frente a él. —De acuerdo, señor _no me hablen que estoy de malas_ , ¿puedo saber la razón por la que estás hoy especialmente así?

Por cualquier respuesta, Monoma entorna los ojos cuando la tiene en frente. De alguna manera, esperando intimidarla.

No va a funcionar.

Lo sabe, pero aún así lo intenta. Todos le han huido sólo con ponerles esa mirada, pero Kendō no es todos. Ella es la presidenta. Y es, quizá también por eso, que nadie ha querido meterse con él hasta esos momentos.

Porque saben que Itsuka, tarde o temprano, intervendrá para encargarse de ello.

Siempre que alguien se encuentra así, ella acude a su rescate. Para hablar sobre ello, e intentar ayudarles. Es muy convincente siempre que se trata de intentar resolver los problemas de los demás, por eso es que ha acabado siendo escogida presidenta. Y no al revés.

Itsuka no hace más que regresarle la mirada, insistiendo y esperando, con paciencia, a que le cuente de lo que se pueda tratar esta vez. Le sonríe y a él le dan unas espantosas ganas de devolver lo poco que pudo obligarse a desayunar esa mañana. Deja de lado su expresión con la que ahuyenta, y se relaja porque sabe que no importa cuánto más la haga, la pregunta permanecería flotando en el aire hasta que dijera algo. —No hay ninguna, sólo me siento así... —responde en voz queda, ronca.

—¿Bromeas? Porque no creo que se trate de algo así.

Monoma agradece que ella haya tomado asiento en vez de hablarle desde arriba, como a veces suele hacer. Porque no se siente con la energía suficiente para mirar a otra altura que no sea la de su cabeza. —No dormí muy bien —se limita a responder.

Kendō no parece satisfecha, pero lo cierto es que él no tiene ninguna respuesta además de esa. Se ha sentido así de apagado todo el día y no piensa molestarse en sobre pensar las cosas. Está cansado. Las cosas, como las ve, son de un tómalo o déjalo. Y se deja caer con todo su peso en el pupitre.

—Ahh. Entonces de eso se trata... —Itsuka todavía se lo queda mirando, aunque suavizando el gesto de insistencia. Monoma la observa y, de alguna manera, le parece todavía incrédula; aunque, condescendiente, se traga sus palabras como si fueran verdad líquida e incuestionable.

Y no es que su respuesta fuera así, de incuestionable. Pero él no sabe qué lo ha hecho sentirse así en especial.

Bueno, que el caer en cuenta, _otra vez_ , de la situación que tiene Kendō pendiente con Tetsutetsu no es que le haya ayudado a mejorar su ánimo.

—Tampoco me siento muy descansada. ¿Sabes? —luego de cabecear y cavilar, Itsuka parece arreglárselas para adentrarse naturalmente en su mismo estado anímico. Y Monoma, por un segundo, vuelve a sorprenderse.

De esa facilidad para ser convincente. De la empatía tan natural de Itsuka Kendō.

Que esa chica parece tener una facilidad imposible para entrar en el mismo ritmo enérgico de la persona con la que habla, como si colaborara con ella sin presionarla a salir de su zona de confort, para luego arrimarla lentamente hacia el lugar que creía más adecuado para el bienestar del otro.

Y todo eso sin parecer que fingiera. O estuviera en busca de algo distinto al bienestar emocional de alguien más.

Todo sin dejar de mostrar el rostro real de sus emociones.

No parece que finja. Más bien, Monoma no se cree que finja.

Menos en ese momento.

Que la mirada de Itsuka se le escapa, a saber de lo que estaría pensando, pero puede observar por un momento que el sitio para el que mira no es otro que aquel por el que Tetsutetsu se ha abierto camino para ir con Shiozaki.

—¿Si?

Pensándolo bien, eso podría ser lo que lo ha dejado con una sensación de apatía y la razón por la que ha intentado alejarla a ella. Precisamente a Kendō "si te veo de un modo diferente al usual me aseguraré de que eso no traiga nada malo para nadie" Itsuka. La presidenta, hermana mayor, de la clase b.

Alejarla a ella cuando se siente así de malhumorado.

Itsuka parpadea cuando se vuelve a mirarlo y, de nuevo, Monoma siente como si el piso se moviera debajo de sus pies. Como si un nudo se le hiciera en la garganta al mismo tiempo en que su estómago quiere devolverse a sí mismo. Y las palabras le queman en la garganta. Junto con una bilis, que no es imaginaria.

—... Pero, mira, incluso así, siento que hay energías para hacer algo. Seguir adelante con el día, ¿me entiendes? Porque dejarlo pasar así, lo hace sentir todo más como un desperdicio.

Es suave. La voz de Itsuka siempre que trata de hacer sentir mejor a alguien se siente como una tierna caricia, casi como una palmada de aliento que recibirías en la espalda.

A Monoma siempre le llama la atención su entonación.

No es diferente cuando a quien trata de animar es a él y no a algún otro de sus compañeros, pero.

Pero, particularmente, eso sólo lo hace sentir, tan sólo un poco más caótico de lo que ya es por lo general. Su mundo se mueve y se desordena, cuando es ella la que le habla y trata de detenerlo.

Y él _no quiere_ ese desorden. _No_ _soporta_ ese desorden.

Ser desordenado no es lo suyo. Lo suyo es ser un malvado ego maniaco meticuloso a la hora de elegir sus palabras para poder _robar_ los poderes de los demás y tener ventaja sobre ellos.

Él debe tener ventaja. Ventajas sobre las emociones de los demás.

Nadie debía de tener ventajas sobre él. Nadie _podía_ tener ventajas sobre sus emociones.

Pero Itsuka. Kendō Itsuka.

—Oye, ¿no crees que ya te has humillado lo suficiente?

Tiene que pisar. Firme. Tiene que dar dos pisadas firmes para evitar irse de bruces contra el suelo mismo en la inevitable caída. O pisotear, serviría igual. Por más mal que eso esté.

—¿Perdona?

Y sabe. Sabe que está haciendo mal. Lo sabe porque en su pecho su corazón se estruja y se agita a sí mismo al verle la cara de simpatía a Kendō terminando por ser deshecha y pasar a una desagradable expresión de sorpresa y cautela.

—Lo que escuchaste. ¿No te cansas de ser- ¿no te cansas de estar- —y él mismo se tiene que detener porque si dice lo que va a decir, él sabe que ella se va a dar cuenta.

Porque Itsuka sí es lista, no como Tetsutetsu.

Itsuka es brillante. E inteligente. Y muy capaz y buena. Y es muy bonita y tiene una gracia natural. La clase de gracia que querría quedarse a contemplar como baboso mientras sólo deja el tiempo pasar. _Si tan solo tuviera tiempo para eso._

Kendō lo mira. Es un arrebato interrumpido por él mismo y ella espera a que termine de hablar. Es esa muestra de no actuar tan precipitada en momentos extremos lo que le recuerda porqué es que le gusta tanto una chica como ella. Y él se va a ahogar.

Se va a ahogar porque antes de que termine de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que va a decir.

—¿No te cansas de coquetearle a un chico que ni siquiera te toma en cuenta como algo más que una tutora?

Ya ha abierto la boca y se dejado ir directo, en caída libre, hacia las profundidades del océano.

—¿No piensas que a alguien más podrían resultarle atractivos esos movimientos de cadera que haces? ¿O que le gustaría tener esos brazos de los que estás tan orgullosa alrededor de él abrazándolo? ¿O que tu cabello le parezca- le parezca...

Monoma ni siquiera sabe en cuál momento fue en el que él se puso de pie. O en cuál fue en el que Itsuka también se alzó y todos los demás hicieron silencio al ruido de su voz discursiva que siempre había mantenido el tono preciso para llamar la atención en medio de las masas. La razón por la que era fácil escucharlo a él y sus ideas. La razón por la que es fácil escuchar ahora que Kendō está enamorada de Tetsutetsu y que él, Monoma Neito, está enamorado de ella. Y celoso. Terriblemente celoso por no recibir el mismo trato.

Kendō aún aguarda. Aguarda a que termine de hablar pero parece que Monoma ha hecho otra predicción acertada. Una predicción incompleta, porque a pesar de que sí, es verdad que ella _se ha dado cuenta_ , también se la ve enfadada. Mucho. Demasiado. Como nunca antes la había podido ver.

La sensación de haber hecho algo muy malo lo hace entrar en razón. Como sea, ya no puede regresar al pasado y desdecirse. Bueno, lo último tal vez sí. Pero eso implicaría también renegar de una parte de sí mismo. Y él era terco. Y. _Él no_ _había dicho nada que no pensara que fuera verdad_.

—A Tetsutetsu le gusta Shiozaki.

Aún así, no consigue evitar sentirse como un niño. Uno pequeño y regañado. Y eso se refleja, mientras ligeramente desvía la mirada de Kendō y habla, rápido, arrastrando las palabras.

Escucha a Kendō tomar una respiración. Luego a sus oídos llega su voz apenas contenida por la ira, hecha un susurro que quiere ser grito: —Lo sé.

Y él se siente un completo idiota. Pero, un completo idiota con el impulso de haber sido retado.

—Y a mí me gustas tú.

Y no espera a ninguna reacción. No espera a verle más que los ojos tan solo para. Tan solo para dejarlo claro. Y luego irse. A esconder en la enfermería porque, ahora sí, va a vomitar.


	2. Extra: Sobre los restos y líos

**¿Dije que esto era una idea de un cuadrado amoroso? Pues, MENTÍ.** **JAJAJAJA. (?)**

 **Ignorénme, por favor. Me hacen falta un par de tornillos desde hace tiempo y el hecho de que Horikoshi me regale este arco con los de la clase B me tiene vuelta un mar de emociones y sensaciones.**

 **Si llegan a leer esto, espero que lo disfruten. Sale, _bye._**

 **Disclaimer:** My Hero Academia no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Extra: De los vómitos y líos entre los de la clase B.**

 _Por Blue-Salamon_

* * *

La verdad es que a Itsuka aquello no le suena mal.

La ha tomado por sorpresa, pero algo en su cabeza hace un 'click' del tipo que suena a un _"que estúpida fui antes por no haberme dado cuenta"_.

Y luego. Tiene una sensación de torpeza. Y luego, sólo se dice que si eso le hacía sentido pero simplemente no lo había considerado, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, tan sólo era que ella misma lo había bloqueado. _Quizá._ No sería la primera vez que bloqueaba algo que le estorbara cuando había una causa de peso mayor, bien definida para visualizar, en la distancia.

Pero, ahora, reconocía la sensación. Y las miradas de Monoma que a veces no comprendía y ella no hacía mucho por indagar respecto al silencio de él. Esas miradas que le cosquilleaban en alguna parte de la nuca o le entumecían de pronto los nervios del corazón —y, _demonios,_ _que era verdad que se le apretaba con fuerza_ —, de pronto tan solo.

De pronto tan solo le parecen _lindas_. Le parecen _tiernas_. Y. Vaya. _Eso no._

Eso no es posible porque Monoma le parece de todo menos tierno.

De todo, de todo. Recuerda que, a veces, hasta tenía pensamientos fortuitos de lo atractivo que le parecía. Pero ella misma se los interrumpía diciéndose cosas como « _¡que no, Itsuka! Quedamos que nada de caras bonitas sin corazones o gramos de inteligencia, ¿recuerdas?_ » Y es que.

Monoma era un _chico difícil_.

Que difícil. _Difícil_ era decir poco.

 _Aunque_ , no era tonto. _Aunque_ , tampoco era que no tuviera corazón. Y, en realidad, puestos así, pensándolo de esa manera... _Monoma no tenía nada de malo_. En teoría. Y entonces si no tenía nada de malo. Si no tenía nada de malo entonces... Entonces. Ella se había encaprichado con Tetsutetsu, _¿por qué?_

.

.

.

En verdad hubo vómito.

Y arcadas desagradables que acabaron con su poca energía y lo dejaron tumbado en la cama de la enfermería viendo al techo sin poder dejar de sentir un dolor punzante y agudo en la cabeza. Y. _Agh._ Después de hacer lo que hizo, ahora tampoco es que pudiera dormir, incluso cuando la recomendación había sido esa.

Si tomara una pastilla para el dolor, tal vez eso le ayudaría a relajarse. Relajarse y conseguir no entrar en pánico mientras se pone a maquinar su próximo plan de acción ahora que ha revelado a Itsuka sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero. _Pero_ , eso no es en realidad tan malo.

¿Cierto...?

Por favor. Que alguien le diga que lo que ha hecho no es tan malo.

Y parece haber hecho una invocación cuando escucha la puerta ser corrida y abierta seguida de los pasos y las voces de un par de sus compañeros.

—¡Monoma-kun!

—Oye, ¡Tsunotori-chan! Estamos en la enfermería. Por favor no alces la voz.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber si Monoma-kun está por aquí.

—Sí, pero Monoma podría no ser el único que esté en la enfermería, Tsunotori-chan.

Y ciertamente, Neito siente que quiere que el piso se lo trague en ese mismo momento. Antes de que la pequeña y extraviada Tsunotori Pony se presentara ante él con sus grandes ojos de cachorro fiel y perdido junto al todavía más fiel de sus _cuidadores_ de Kōsei Tsuburaba.

—Ah. ¡Aquí estás!

Pero el piso no tiene piedad de él. Y no se abre para tragárselo. —Oh, Pony...

Y cuando Kōsei se asoma a verlo, le da una larga mirada penetrante y silenciosa. Pony se acerca con un banco en el que tomar asiento a su lado. Y a Tsuburaba no le queda más que coger otro con expresión de fastidio y sentarse al lado de ella, ambos, al lado de él.

—Te ves fatal.

Monoma arrastra la mirada al otro chico, separa los labios, un poco, antes de volver a juntarlos y entonces, sonríe. Le sonríe con sarcasmo a Kōsei. Con el que no tiene ni ha tenido nunca nada en contra, pero que él mismo, Neito Monoma, parece sacar una vena conflictiva junto a su persona tan solo por dos razones. La primera: su propia personalidad del asco, que hace creer a todos que está bien a veces tratarlo como a sus patas, porque de hecho él a veces también trata a todos como a sus patas (así que no se opone a eso, a Monoma le parece un trato justo). Y la segunda es.

—¿Verdad que sí? Yo te dije antes que no te veías bien, Monoma-kun. ¡Y te pregunté si estabas bien! Pero me miraste feo y me dio miedo... ¡Pero ahora estás aquí y estoy preocupada! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo Recovery Girl...-san?

La parlanchina Pony no se detiene y ni siquiera lo piensa cuando se reclina y haciendo un contacto innecesario lo coge del brazo y casi le toma la mano. A Neito le dan ganas de sacudírsela, un poco, de la manera más bruta posible. Pero Kosei lo mira. Y es. _Esa mirada_ de advertencia, oscura y penetrante, la que lo hace pensárselo dos veces, porque no quiere tener que andar por el resto de sus días llevando sus manos frente a él para asegurarse de no estrellarse contra paredes invisibles de aire endurecido. En pocos segundos, igual, Pony le quita las manos de encima para ahora apoyarse en Kosei, borrándole con efectividad impresionante esa expresión terrible del rostro y pasando a sustituir la sombra bajo sus ojos por un sonrojo leve.

—Kōsei me dijo...

Tsunotori sigue explicándole que ella, que había ido al baño para cuando su desastrosa declaración ocurrió, cuando al volver no lo había encontrado se había puesto nerviosa y Kosei se había dado cuenta de su nerviosismo —porque el chico se sentaba justo detrás de ella, _claro_ — y había terminado por explicarle que Monoma había salido del salón con mucha prisa.

Y. A Monoma realmente no le importaba nada de eso, sino el hecho de que ella llamara tan naturalmente a Kōsei por su nombre sin ningún honorífico. _Kōsei, Kōsei, Kōsei._ En su cabeza se repite y, lentamente, vuelve a ver al muchacho, quien le devuelve la mirada y: — _Kōsei_ —dice, repite, de una sola. Y el aludido se pone inmediatamente colorado y se inclina tensándose, su mirada gritando un silencioso « _¡cállate!_ » que Neito ignora. Con destreza—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevan conociéndose, _Pony-chan_?

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

Kōsei lo sigue mirando con ojos que casi parecen ir a perforarlo.

—Tú y _Kōsei_. No me imaginaba que tuvieran ese tipo de relación, para llamarse por sus nombres sin nada más...

—Ah, bueno —la pequeña rubia inclina la cabeza, llevándose un dedo al mentón—. _Kōsei_ ha sido muy bueno conmigo y cuando le pregunté si le incomodaría él dijo que-

— _Tsunotori-chan_ —Kōsei la interrumpe, antes de que la chica hable de más y le dé información que no necesitaba a Monoma.

La chica cierra los ojos para luego volver la mirada, lentamente, a Tsuburaba. Y una vez puesta en él la entorna. Y sus labios se fruncen haciendo un mohín—: ¿Ves? —apenas regresa su mirada a Monoma, Pony se cruza de brazos con gesto de indignación que en ella. En ella luce tan encantador para Kosei que a este se le arrebolan las mejillas en rojo—. Le dije que podía llamarme « _Pony_ », a secas también y _no me ha hecho caso_ —lo último lo agrega haciendo incapié en cada una de las palabras sin dejar de martillarlo, a la vez, con sus ojos fijos en el ingenuo Tsuburaba.

—No, es que... —Tsuburaba intenta justificarse. Algo que hace por cuenta propia su solo sonrojo.

Pero Pony no lo entiende. Ni lo capta. Así que Monoma.

—Sólo está siendo muy tímido, _Pony_ —y si Kosei no le saltó a la yugular en ese mismo momento fue tan solo porque Pony estaba ahí presente—. Tampoco es la gran cosa llamarte sólo por tu nombre, ¿verdad? —Neito se divierte por su cuenta, fastidiándolo. Al pobre de Kōsei que no es capaz de decirle que no a Tsunotori y tampoco de llamarla por su nombre así como así.

—¡Es lo que digo!

Lo siguiente que pasa es que Monoma usa el nombre de Pony en todas las oportunidades que tiene al mismo tiempo que ve a Kōsei. Y se divierte mucho tan solo con su expresión contenida porque sabe lo que hay detrás de todo eso y a final de cuentas, que lo miren con fastidio se trata de algo que le gusta provocar en las personas a su alrededor _sólo porque sí_.

Pony, en algún momento, sale corriendo de la enfermería y los deja a ellos dos solos. Y en un condenado silencio a muerte, Monoma sólo se queda viendo a Kōsei, esperando a que explote delante de él. Aunque con su poca paciencia y la buena perseverancia de Kōsei, decide darle un pequeño empujón y.

—Dejaste que ella te llamara por tu nombre solo por que-

— _Porque sí_. ¿Sí? —Kōsei intenta callar a Monoma antes de que diga cualquier cosa que no debería de decir, incluso cuando él vuelto loco por la pequeña niña americana no fuera noticia nueva para nadie dentro de la clase B (porque es un idiota transparente y Monoma no deja de fastidiarlo sin medirse, por lo que la única cosa que había necesitado el resto como confirmación a sus sospechas habían sido las burlas de Monoma)—. No hay nada más. Y cállate. Y. ¡Deja de usar su nombre porque a ella le gustas tú y si sigues así sólo la acabarás ilusionando!

Monoma lo mira en silencio y luego de unos varios, largos, segundos suspira: —no le contaste todo lo que pasó antes de que viniera aquí, ¿verdad?

Kōsei no necesita responder a eso porque su expresión habla por sí sola, pero aún así: —¿y qué se supone que debía decirle? ¿que el chico que le gusta se le declaró en frente de todo el salón a una chica que no es ella?

—Sí. Y luego debiste decirle que a ti te gustaba ella.

Tsuburaba desvía la mirada al recibir la elocuente de Monoma y guarda silencio por unos momentos. —Yo no soy como tú —escupe, primero—. Y no voy a ser quien le rompa el corazón a la chica que me gusta —declaración que, no hace nada más que ahondar en Monoma, apenas rozándolo, en la superficie, en realidad mucho más blanda de lo que lo parecía, de su corazón. Y casi, _casi_ , le duele. Pero una parte de él se siente orgullosa de que Kosei sea capaz de darle esa clase de respuestas venenosas. Aunque su forma de arquear la ceja estuviera lejos, por mucho, de tener la técnica precisa y elegante que le daría el tono adecuado para una excelente provocación.

Haciendo un resoplo de risa, Monoma lleva la mirada al techo y se queda mirando la luz de la lámpara hasta que siente que la cabeza le comienza a doler una vez más. —Ah... Hubiera sido mejor si hubiera estado ahí cuando se lo dije a Itsuka...

Kōsei mira en la distancia la puerta por la que había salido Tsunotori antes de suspirar, un pequeño círculo de aire endurecido cayendo directo en la palma de su mano. —Sí. Hubiera sido mejor... —acuerda, mascullando las palabras; jugando con el círculo translucido entre sus dedos, cual moneda de cien yenes.

.

.

.

Tierra fértil es arañada y excavada, antes de dejar caer en su interior unas cuantas semillas. Luego más tierra termina sobre ellas. Y entonces cae una cortina de agua, limitada y precipitada, desde una regadera.

 _—Le gusto a Monoma._

El rocío para por unos pocos segundos antes de continuar. Y luego unas manos enfundadas en guantes gruesos de carnaza se toman su tiempo para colocar guijarros de adorno alrededor del punto en donde habían sido sembradas las próximas flores, marcándolo como habría sido el punto de encuentro en un mapa.

Entonces, se sacuden. Las manos de la tierra. Y la regadera es colocada a un lado de las jardineras en los patios de la prestigiosa escuela Yūei.

—No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que le gusto.

Y los ojos oscuros de Shiozaki la consideran apenas cuando parpadea antes de preguntarle, su voz suave como las que los mismísimos dioses, probablemente, debían de tener: —¿y en verdad no te habías dado cuenta? —Guarda un tono maternal conocedor. Esa aura siempre la tiene y por eso es que su nombre de heroína le va tan bien. _María._

Kendō casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. Y en realidad, la molestia que obtiene con el hecho es tan desafortunada, que a final de cuentas ella acaba comenzando a toser escandalosamente. Y Shiozaki. Shiozaki la sigue mirando, con esa paciencia infinita que parece tener, y le ofrece un poco de agua de su propia botella que Kendō agradece cuando toma unos tragos grandes para recuperarse.

—¡Habría actuado de otra manera de saberlo!

Shiozaki cierra los ojos con parsimoniosa actitud: —Tal vez por eso él no te lo dijo hasta ahora —es su suave sugerencia mientras permanece inmutable a la problemática de ella.

Kendō se queda sin habla y parpadea, pensándose sus palabras. Shiozaki la mira y, compadeciéndose, sonríe con dulzura antes de decidir explicarse: —No sé porqué, pero ustedes dos parecen llevarse bien —comienza—. Y creo que a Monoma-kun le gusta que tengas control sobre él.

No hay picardía real. Pero Itsuka comienza a sonrojarse a lo último. Y no tarda en volver a ponerse nerviosa, que de inmediato busca contradecir a la chica. —¡Yo no tengo ningún control sobre él! Monoma siempre hace lo que quiere. No importa si le digo algo o no, él va por su causa y hace lo que le da la gana.

Shiozaki niega silenciosamente, guardándose unas risas discretas de burla antes de volver a hablar. —Se piensa un poco más las cosas antes de hacerlas si le dices algo. Y si no le dices nada, cuando lo regañas deja de hacer las cosas —señala, cosa que Itsuka se rehusa a terminar de creerle y por eso tuerce una mueca de indecisión en su boca—. Los chicos de la clase A solo han visto su peor lado, pero nosotros sabemos que él es muy listo y sabe trazar planes que cubran las necesidades de todos. Es un gran líder, pero le falta tacto y carisma. Carisma que tú sí tienes y te ha reconocido por eso, y...

Itsuka aprieta sus manos en sus propias piernas, esperando a que la chica termine de hablar.

—Y es muy fiel a ti, a pesar de todo.

Kendō pasa saliva y sigue sin creerle. Aún cuando Shiozaki fuera una chica difícil de contradecir. Casi no hablaba, porque era muy tranquila y mucho más observadora y reservada, pero si se tuviera que decir algo al respecto de hacer una comparación entre ellas dos; Itsuka podría ser la hermana mayor de la clase B, pero Shiozaki era como la mamá. Dulce y severa, paciente y tranquila. Era el tipo de aura que ella conseguía transmitir con sus palabras, su actuar y accionar. Una chica increíble. Itsuka era un poco más ruda, así que. No. Ella no encajaba tanto en el rol de madre.

—Bien... Puede que sí supiera sus sentimientos por mí... —acaba por admitir, en voz baja, mordiéndose los labios y dedicándose a excavar un agujero para las semillas al lado del que Shiozaki había hecho. Con sus cabellos hechos de lianas cubiertos de espinas, Shiozaki le sonríe y se arrima a ella para corregir la ubicación del hoyo y hacerlo un poco más lejos de donde inicialmente Itsuka lo había trazado. Luego le tendió a ella las semillas para que las echara en el lugar señalado. Kendō sonrió y las dejó caer con deje divertido.

—Eres una chica muy lista, no me sorprendería que lo hubieras notado desde el principio.

Itsuka tuerce una mueca antes de conseguir una sonrisa. —Tú también eres una chica lista, Shiozaki-chan.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

Las risas de las dos se combinan mientras Shiozaki le deja la regadera también para que les eche agua a las flores que había plantado. Y de pronto.

—¡Ibara-san!

La susodicha alza la mirada en busca de su compañero de clases haciendo el llamado. Es obvio de quién se trata, pero eso no resulta ningún impedimento para igual asomarse a asegurarse de que fuera él. Kendō, por su parte, se queda quieta. Para ella tampoco es difícil saber de quién se trata. Pero a diferencia de Shiozaki, Itsuka se queda en su lugar mirando a la pared, intentando de la manera más tonta pasar lo más desapercibida posible.

Los pasos llegan al frente de las dos chicas. Y al fin el chico también termina por darse cuenta de la presencia de Kendō. —¡Ah, también estás aquí, Kendō!

—¡Tetsu...!

—Hola, Tetsutetsu-san.

—¡Ah! ¡Ibara-san! Es- yo... te buscaba. Sí, eso. Te estaba buscando.

Desde su posición, es bastante fácil para Kendō encontrar el precioso detalle de una rosa blanca con todo y espinas escondida tras el muchacho y anidada entre sus manos, mientras Shiozaki pregunta con curiosidad el motivo por el que él le estaría buscando. Kendō capta de inmediato que ese es el momento de hacer su salida sin necesidad de que Tetsutetsu voltee a verla. Cuando este lo hace, de todas formas, Kendō consigue sonreírle al chico a pesar del retortijón que sufre en sus entrañas. Luego, también, le sonríe a la chica. Y antes de que pueda terminar de pensarlo se despide de ambos echando a andar con una excusa cualquiera.

Kendō echa a correr con la imagen de Tetsutetsu enredándole a la preciosa cabellera de Shiozaki aquella bella rosa blanca, sin él tener que pasar penosas dificultades gracias a su individualidad tan oportuna para el cabello de ella. A Kendō le duele algo el corazón; no lo suficiente como para poder llorar sin pena pero sí como para querer hecerlo y desear tener una buena razón.

Pero como Neito y ella habían acordado, a Tetsutetsu le gustaba Shiozaki y.

Kendō _ya lo sabía._


End file.
